


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by amibleeding_fromthestorm



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amibleeding_fromthestorm/pseuds/amibleeding_fromthestorm
Summary: It’s been a rough go lately for the Hawaii 5-0 Task Force and two members are feeling it more than others.
Relationships: McDanno - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	If Tomorrow Never Comes

McGarrett could feel the heat in his, no doubt red face, his anger with Danny worse than it had ever been before. Steve hated when they fought like this but right now he was too mad to even really consider that point. Yesterday had been way too close of a call for Steve’s liking. Danny had come away from a chase with a minor gun shot wound to his upper arm but it was by pure luck and Steve being in the right place at just the right time that that was all Danny walked away with. He came within less than a split second of losing his life. Leaving Gracie behind. Leaving Steve behind. 

Steve had waited until they got home last night from the emergency room to ask Danny what the hell had he been thinking and that had started world war three. They yelled for a good thirty minutes before Danny walked away to the guest bedroom, instead of the bedroom he shared with Steve, and locked the door. Steve didn’t sleep at all last night, horrid thoughts and visions playing out before him of what almost happened and how he could have lost the love of his life. Danny was hung up on the fact that he always seemed to be in Steve’s shadow with Steve trying to protect him. 

Their fight had continued this morning as soon as Danny came down for breakfast. 

“Jesus Steven! You don’t always have to be the fucking hero with a death wish because one of these days that death wish is going to come true only you’ll end up dragging one of us down with you!” Danny yelled. 

“Has it ever crossed your mind that I’m just trying to do my job and protect my team? My best friends?! The love of my life?! Do you hon—-“

“I don’t fucking need your help! I don’t need your protection and from this point forward I don’t want your help or protection! Okay?! I did fine before you came along and fucked everything up for me! And that’s another thing! Let’s not forget who the real cop is and not just some guy off the streets who called in a favor to solve a case that will never ever be solved!”

Danny might as well have driven a dagger straight through Steve’s heart because that’s what it felt like he had done with the words he had just said, except there was no chance at Steve just standing there to bleed out and end this. Those were words were something that would stick with him forever, delivering that heart stabbing pain any time he thought about this now. It caught him off guard so much he had nothing to say back and that never happened. Danny never let up. 

“Two of the biggest mistakes I’ve ever made in my life have both involved you and yet I’m still standing here arguing with you.”

“Yeah, Danny? And what mistakes might those be?” Steve asked, the pain in his chest growing with each word that was spoken. 

“Getting tangled up in a relationship with you and fucking deciding to take the case that led to us meeting in the first place. God what I wouldn’t give to go back and change all of it.”

And there was the harsh turn of the knife already stuck into his heart. Steve’s anger had been replaced by hurt and he had no idea how to react to that or what to say, though it seemed Danny had finally stopped to realize what he was doing to Steve. 

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry you feel that way, Danny. Even more so, I’m sorry you must have felt that way for a while for it all to be coming out over something that is an almost normal occurrence for us.”

His voice was lower and thicker than he wanted it to be, but he was losing himself fast and that was the last thing he wanted right now in front of Danny. 

“Steve..” Danny started, his voice a lot lower now, laced with what sounded like regret but Steve couldn’t be sure. 

“No, Danny, stop. If that’s how you feel then please do what you need to do. I don’t want to hold you back any longer and I’m sorry I have been for so long.” 

They were both interrupted from saying anything else thanks to Steve’s work cell ringing. He answered it quickly, surprised that he was able to swallow his emotions away and speak to the honolulu police detective on the other end as if nothing was currently crushing his heart right now. 

“They’ve found another body more than likely connected to the DeSoto case down in the warehouse district. An abandoned warehouse off sunset avenue.”

That was all Steve said as he grabbed his truck keys and gun and headed out to his truck, not even bothering to wait long enough to see if Danny was coming or not. He had been flailing his arms and waving them all in Steve’s face the entire time they had been arguing so if he could do all that, he could drive himself to the scene if he decided to go. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked Kono after arriving to the scene and suiting up. 

“Same thing, different victim. Twenty-four year old female, appears to be strangled. No clothes on and the initials ‘J.D.’ cut into the lower right hip. Max is on his way down to have a look and Chin is trying to get traffic camera surveillance to see if we can get anything from that.” 

Steve eyed the roped off scene around him looking for anything that might give them a new clue, new lead. His head was no where near a hundred percent in the game but he was trying very hard to push everything from yesterday and this morning to the back of his head. That became even more difficult when Danny arrived on the scene and joined Steve by their victim. 

“Another piece of work from J.D., huh?” Danny asked, his voice still with a hint of sympathy. 

“That’s what it appears to be.” Steve said, avoiding eye contact with Danny as he looked around him. 

He was just about to look away from the empty warehouse a little ways down the street when someone entering the run down building caught his eye. He immediately stood up and drew his gun, running quickly but vigilantly toward the door the person had sent in. He ignored the calls from Danny behind him.

“Steve? Steve?!”

Steve reached the door quickly and found that it had been left unlocked, whether on purpose or by accident he had no idea. He kept his gun drawn and his alert level high as he navigated through the rusty empty warehouse. He acted as though he were alone, even though he knew he wasn’t. 

He made his way quietly up the stairs, getting an eerie feeling about being here right now. The warehouse was very open without much to offer any protection. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary but they were only on the second floor. 

“Steve, I got movement to your left.” Danny said. 

Before Steve even had a chance to lay eyes on the threat, gunfire rang out, catching him off guard in his already unfocused state. He returned gun fire as well, but their suspects had been expecting them and were prepared. Steve and Danny never stood a chance.

Bullets pounded Steve’s bullet proof vest and unprotected parts of his body and he had no idea which direction to fire in. He had no time to return fire as huge explosions around him and beneath him sent him flying through the air and falling some two and half floors below. He landed extremely painfully on his back in the rubble below and wished he would have just passed out but of course that was too much to ask. The breath was knocked out of him and there was a burning pain near his hip that felt as if someone had set fire to him.

Steve grunted, trying to survey the damage in the midst of the extreme pain he was in. He wanted to move, to get up and check on Danny, but his body just wouldn’t let him do anything. Nor would any words escape his mouth. The only thing he knew to do was feel around him to try and survey the damage, and he lacked the strength to even do that.

“Steve?! I’m almost there, baby. I’m coming! Talk to me! Say something!” Danny’s voice rang out. 

Even in the amount of pain and confusion he was in right now, Steve’s stomach immediately filled with butterflies hearing Danny call him baby, as it always had any time Danny called him a sweet name. 

“Shit! Okay, okay. I’m here, okay? We’re going to get you out of here. Stay with me.”

Steve was struggling to stay awake, the pain he felt worse than any pain he’d ever felt before. He felt like he had no energy or ability to move any part of his body.

“G-get..out..outta here, Danny. I-I’m done. It-it’s over.”

Steve used every last ounce of energy to raise his head just enough to see why he felt the way he did. There was a jagged metal pole protruding from his lower abdomen and blood seemed to be gushing out from around the wound. That was the final straw for Steve and his world slipped away from him, he was thankful that Danny was the last thing he saw.

“No, no, no! Steve? Steven, come on baby. You can do this!” Danny pleaded with his lifeless love. “Shit! Help!! I need some help In here now!!”

“Danny?!” Kono called out.

“Over here! Bring medics! Steve’s hurt bad!”

Danny ripped his vest off followed by his shirt which he wrapped tightly around the metal pipe sticking out of Steve. He held as much pressure as he could against his boyfriend and partner, hoping to stop whatever bleeding he still could but Steve had a lost a lot already. 

Steve was as white as a ghost by the time the five minutes passed and Kono arrived with medics while Chin maintained a safe perimeter around them. 

“He’s lost too much blood. He will never make it. Start transfusing him from me, we have the same blood type.” Danny said to the medics. 

The medic stared at him with an unsure, shocked look. 

“Look, I know this goes against everything you were taught in medic school but trust me, this is the only option we have.” Danny’s voice broke. “Please? I can’t live without this man and there isn’t much else I can do to help.”

The medic nodded finally and began the transfusion as members of the fire department arrived to try to cut the pipe that would be going to the hospital them. By the time Steve was free and ready to be carried out, Danny was almost as white as he was and required help out himself. It killed him not to ride with Steve in the ambulance but he knew he would only be in the way and he instead requested a ride from Kono. They made it just in time for Danny to see Steve one last time before his lifeless body was wheeled away to the operating room. 

“I’m sorry, Steve. I’m so sorry for everything I said. Please don’t leave me. I need you, okay? I love you.”

“We’re losing him!” A nurse yelled as the chaos intensified.

They team didn’t even get Steve out of the trauma bay and into the operating room. Danny would never forget looking on at his lifeless body, the person standing at head forcing air into his lungs through a breathing tube, the puddles and puddles of blood on the floor, the flat line and blinking word ‘asystole’ on the heart monitor. And it was all Danny’s fault. 

“Detective Williams, he is in great hands and we are giving everything we have to keep him alive right now but you shouldn’t be here. You should probably get checked out yourself. We will keep you updated, okay? Alright?” A nurse asked as Danny stood watching Steve’s body convulse from the shocks to restart his heart again. 

“Yeah, okay. Yeah. Please keep me updated. Anything. I love him so much. I can’t lose him.” 

“Danno, come on.” Kono said quietly, putting her hand on Danny’s back to lead him away. 

Danny was checked into the emergency room and then admitted to the floor for at least the night after lab work showed his blood level to be at a critically low level. He begged them not to waste blood on him because he knew Steve would require a lot but the nurses assured him there was plenty and more on standby in the area ready to be brought over it it was needed. His gunshot wound had been re-stitched and his left arm was in a brace from a small fracture from his fall during the explosions. Once the blood was started, there was nothing left to do but lie there and wait on some kind of word on Steve and think about all the horrible things he had said to him. 

“I can’t. I can’t do this, Kono. I need to see him! I need to know he’s alright.” Danny began to panic, sitting up in the bed and reaching for the IV tubing that was still pouring blood into his weak body. 

“Hey! Calm down, Danny. Getting worked up isn’t going to help matters any.” She said grabbing Danny’s shoulders strongly to stop him. “It’s been hours and we haven’t heard anything. Think about that for a second. That means he’s still fighting, Danny. He’s still fighting and so are they to get him fixed up. That’s a good thing, Danny. He’s not going to leave you. You know that. He loves you.”

“He can’t. Not anymore. Not after the things I said to him last night and this morning. I was..” Danny’s voice cracked. “ I was such a fucking asshole to him and I said things I can’t believe I said and i know he won’t forgive me for. I told him two of the biggest mistakes I had made were staying here to work with him and getting in a relationship with him. How...how can he forgive that?”

“Because we are human, Danny. Tensions have been high lately and we have all snapped at each other and said things. Friends do that and even more so, people who love each other do that. It’s expected. Come on. Lay back down.” 

“Mr. Williams, I have something here to help you relax okay? It’s not strong but it will take the edge off of things.” The nurse said, walking up to Danny’s bedside. 

Danny nodded, wincing as the nurse stuck the needle into his butt cheek. He knew Kono was right and that if they hadn’t heard anything Steve was still hanging on. 

Fight Steve. Please fight. 

Danny somehow managed to fall asleep for the rest of the afternoon and he awoke to a dimly lit room with Kono, Chin, and Max sitting around talking quietly. 

“Any word?” Danny mumbled.

“Not yet.” Kono said. 

“How long has it been?”

“Almost nine hours.”

“Fuck.” Danny mumbled. 

There was a knock at the door drawing the attention of everyone as a doctor walked in, still in his surgical scrub hat. Danny’s heart rate rose incredibly fast and he tried to prepare himself for what he might hear but he honestly had no idea what to expect. 

“Detective Williams and 5-0?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes.” They all answered. 

“Good evening to you all. I’m sorry to keep you waiting so long. I’m Dr Summers and I was the trauma surgeon in on Steve’s case. He’s alive. I don’t know how and his case, with his permission, will be one that I use in lectures from now on. I didn’t believe much in miracles before tonight but he’s changed my view on that because this was nothing short of a miracle. They told us about you making the paramedics transfuse him from you on the scene.” The doctor said to Danny. “I firmly believe that’s the only reason he even made it to the hospital, so you saved his life before he ever got to us. He’s no where near being out of the woods yet but considering, I think his chances are fairly decent. The metal pole only knicked a few organs and one moderate artery , which were repaired. He did suffer a broken hip and pelvis from the pole and the distance and impact of the fall fractured his neck and back in a couple of places each but his spinal cord is in tact and his nerves were responding to stimulation. He is in the ICU and we are going to keep him heavily sedated for a few days to let his body rest and get caught up on blood production and volume. He has a long way to go, but he is medically stable at this time.”

Danny couldn’t stop himself from breaking down. He covered his face and sobbed into his hands, not caring who was there to see it. He felt Konos small frame sit next to him on the bed and her arms wrap around him and he felt someone’s hands on his lower leg to comfort him. 

“I told you he wasn’t going to leave you. He’s going to be okay, Danny.” Kono whispered. 

Danny managed to compose himself enough to thank the doctor. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you’ve done.” 

“Well, I couldn’t have even had a chance without you, so thank you. Try to get some rest and feel free to call up to the ICU if you want to check on him.” 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

Danny laid his head back against the pillow as the doctor left. His love was still here with him for now. 

——————————-

Three days later

Danny looked at the clock in the ICU waiting room yet again. The last time he had looked there had been another hour and a half until the next visiting time. This time when he looked, there was still another hour and twenty-nine minutes to go. 

“Jesus.” He mumbled to himself, picking up the same surf magazine he had been looking through over the past two days. 

“Detective Williams?” 

Danny’s head jerked up and towards the door that led back to the ICU rooms. A nurse was standing there looking around for someone to answer her. 

“Yes?” Danny asked. “That’s me.”

“Would you mind following me, please?” 

“Yea, sure. Is everything okay?”

“Commander McGarrett is awake, but is being very adamant refusing all medications until he sees you.”

Danny let out a small sigh of relief and chuckled. “Yeah, about that. He can be a bit of a handful.”

The nurse smiled back. “He’s been awake for less than five minutes and I can tell that already. Here you go. Let me know if you need anything. Take all the time you need.” 

“I appreciate that. Thanks.” 

Danny slid the door open to Steve’s room quietly, as he always did, but every other time until now, Steve had been sedated. The doctor had told him they would be backing off on the sedation medication but there was no guarantee when Steve may come to. 

Danny sat down in his chair that was pulled up to the bed and as he had been doing, he took Steve’s hand in his. This time, Steve squeezed it almost immediately. 

“Danny?” Steve whispered. 

“I’m here, babe.” 

“I can’t see you. I wanna see your face.” 

Steve’s neck was mobilized in a hard neck brace which prevented much movement. Danny stood up beside the bed and stood over Steve, stroking his still somewhat dirty hair. 

“There you are.” Steve said, his voice strained, hoarse, and tired sounding. 

“I love you, Steven. I love you so much it hurts. Let the nurses do what they need to do to get you better and home.”

“I want you to be happy, Danno. I just wanted you to know that. If it’s not with me..I’m..im okay with that.”

“Please rest, Steve. I didn’t mean any of those things that I said and I want to kill myself for saying them to you. You are my partner. With you is where I’m happiest. I’m not leaving you, Steve. You’re stuck with me. I love you, okay?”

“O..Kay.” Steve mumbled in his still very drowsy state. 

He drifted off to sleep again and Danny went to get the nurse so that she could do what she needed to do. 

“I’m okay if you stay, just don’t roam outside unless you absolutely have to.” She said after she had finished her beginning shift stuff and giving Steve his medications. 

“You won’t even know I’m here. Thank you.” 

Danny adjusted the chair beside Steve’s bed so that he could hold Steve’s hand. Steve was well back asleep by this point but even so, he wrapped his hand lightly around Danny’s, putting a small smile on Danny’s face. Danny made himself comfortable in the chair and decided to take a nap himself. 

————————————-

2 weeks later 

“Hey, welcome home, boss!”

Kono and Chin met Danny and Steve at the truck, ready to help get Steve inside and settled. 

“Hey guys. Thank you.” Steve smiled, accepting help from Danny and Chin. 

“You’re moving pretty good there, boss! You’ll be back to work in no time!” Kono smiled.

“Uh, Yeah, lets not tell him that nor encourage it. I’m going to have a hard enough time getting him to do right as it is.” Danny said. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to push it, guys.”

Danny couldn’t have been more happier to see Steve resting on the couch, laughing with the rest of their family as if nothing abnormal was going on. Once people had finished coming and going for the evening, at Steve’s request, Danny helped him upstairs to get a good shower and into some clean clothes. 

“Will you slow down a little bit please? You’re giving me a heart attack.” Danny scolded as Steve tried his best to be independent. 

“I’m giving you a heart attack? I can’t give you a heart attack, Danny, that’s something you just have. Plus I’m naked in front of another man.” Steve smirked. 

“Oh so now you’re bashful all of a sudden? Never mind the fact that your man parts have been in every orifice I have.”

“Man parts? Who the hell calls them man parts?”

“Hey, you want to say random things that don’t apply, I’m going to say stupid stuff too. This is going to be a long recovery for you. Your mouth is back to normal but your physical state isn’t which means I can’t pop you upside your head at times like these. Lift your foot up so I can get your boxers on.” 

“Yes, mom.” 

Danny gave him a warning look that Steve was just able to look down enough to see. He smiled as Danny stood back up. 

“In all seriousness, Danny, thank you. For everything. I love you more than you will ever know.” Steve said, his eyes turning misty as he looked at Danny. 

“I know, baby. You prove it every day. It’s me that loves you more than I could ever tell you or show you. Steve, about what happened before all of this...”

“Danny, please. Let’s just drop it and forget it ever even happened. We all say things sometimes we don’t mean. It happens.” 

“I’ll never be able to forget the things I said to you. I was such a fucking dick, Steve. I didn’t mean any of it. I do mean this, though, with every ounce of my being. Next to my daughter, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. No matter what I may say out of anger in the future, don’t ever forget that.” 

“I won’t.” Steve said lowly, tilting Danny’s chin up and kissing him. “I can’t wait for the very second that I can move enough to stick my man parts into one of your orifices.”

“Jesus.” Danny said. “You know how to ruin a moment, don’t you? And I swear to god if you ever refer to it like that again, I’ll make sure it never ever happens again.” 

Steve smirked, helping pull his pajama pants on. “I don’t think I have to worry about that. You wouldn’t last.” 

“That is also very true. Get situated here so I can put a new bandage on your stomach.”

“Can we do it downstairs? I was, uh, hoping we could watch a movie?”

“A movie sounds great.”

A short time later Steve was situated on the couch with his head propped up on some pillows in Danny’s lap. Danny was running his hands through Steve’s drying hair absentmindedly, which had Steve very relaxed and calm. Danny’s other hand was situated firmly in Steve’s hand, and Steve was holding it like he may never get to hold it again. Besides the little bit of pain Steve felt, the world was perfect right now. 

“Are you comfortable, babe?” Danny asked him.

“Very. I promise I’ll let you know if I need anything.” 

“You better. Hey, turn loose of my hand for a second. I need to get something out of my pocket.” 

Steve did as he was asked, bracing himself the wiggling around Danny was doing. 

“So, uh, before we start this movie, I just have one more thing to say. I’ve had this for a while because I had planned on doing this in a much better way but after two near death experiences, I don’t think time is something to be played with anymore so it’s just going to happen.” Danny said.

Steve looked up at Danny’s face, unsure of what he was talking about.

“I love you so much that’s it’s crazy and I would walk through the depths of hell with you, Steve. I never thought I would love a man this way at all and I don’t think I would ever love anyone else the way I love you. So, with that being said, if you are up for it, I would love nothing more than to call you my partner and my husband for the rest of my life.” 

Danny held up the dark gray titanium wedding band he had been trying his best to keep hidden from Steve for the last few months. He really had been planning something much better and more romantic than a couch proposal with both of them injured, but he had been thinking a lot the last few days about what if he never got that chance? That thought was too much to bare so he made the decision to just do it. 

“Danny..” Steve started, taking the ring from him and looking at it. “Are you serious?”

“I’m as serious as I can be, Steve. After the things I said, if you want time to thin——“

“Yes.” Steve answered, his eyes misty again. 

“Yes what?” Danny asked, his heart dropping a little.

“No, I don’t need to think about this. Yes, I would love to be your husband. I would love that more than anything.” 

Danny smiled and leaned down carefully to engage in a very long and heated kiss with Steve. He would have given anything to have raced him up the stairs right now to the bedroom and had the kind of sex that would have made him barely able to move in the morning and made him pass out at the end of his orgasm, but there was plenty of time to make up for that. 

“Wow. I, uh, I never expected this, Danny. Not in a million years. I had always imagined that I would be the one to ask you and that would scare the shit out of me because I had no idea what you might say. I’m sorry I can’t take you upstairs right now like I really want to do.”

Danny wiggled around just enough to be able to lean forward and kiss Steve’s still healing, cut forehead.

“I would not have hesitated one second to say yes to you. You are my right now and my future. You are my everything. I’ll let you handcuff me to the bed when you feel more up to it. Here, let me put the ring on you.”

He took the ring back and slid it onto Steve’s finger, admiring how sexy it looked and how it meant Steve was his from this point forward. 

“Give me a few more days to heal up and we will go pick out yours, yeah?” Steve said.

“I’m in no rush, babe. This is perfect for me.”

Steve took Danny’s hand back in his and Danny smiled as he leaned back against the couch and started the movie.


End file.
